The Chronicler
by IronicRobot
Summary: An in-progress, full story book/novel adaptation of the Mata Nui Online Game. (Rated T just to be safe. There's a lot more adventure filled story to go yet.) On an island surrounded by nothing but a raging sea, a young creature known as a Tohunga finds himself on a beach with a case of acute amnesia. It'll take a series of adventures and quests for him to truly realize himself!
1. The Dream & The Beach

**Author's Note:**

_I do fully realize that the MNOLG originally came with a text walkthrough that was essentially the game laid out in a story from Takua's perspective. Having said that, the walkthrough is really more worded like a walkthrough would be and not really something one would find in a short story or novel. So I just decided to adapt the whole thing into this. Hopefully this counts as fanfic material. I **will** be making changes to the story but nothing major, of course. Well, you'll see._

_Keeping in with the game and the terminology they still used back then, I will still be using all the old names for everything, like "Tohunga" (which means Matoran for those unawares) and all of the older names for the Matoran. I don't think the Maori will come after someone like me for that. I hope..._

_If you find anything odd or something in the story, throw it in your review and I'll take your consideration into advice and make changes where needed. I won't be editing in story suggestions, though :3_

_I hope you enjoy!_

I was out. Out cold. All that I could see was black. Shadow and the unknown took me over and surrounded me. I couldn't move. But I had no need to. The ground below me felt soft, but crumbled beneath my feet, it wasn't solid rock. The soft glow of my eyes… My eyes glow? Odd. No matter. The soft glow of my eyes didn't help me see much better. What was I to do? I was just there. Still. Quiet.

Above me a bright light began to shine. I looked up only to see something come crashing down. The heavenly beam shone upon the smooth sides of the rock. It looked like a totem. I could just barely see the dark values where the small eyes and mouth were carved. The quality of the craftsmanship looked much too perfect to be that of a living being's work. This had to have been made by a great spirit. I stood in its majesty and warmth it irradiated. It felt so nice my heart welled up in happiness. I could've cried.

In my bliss I almost didn't care to notice other rocks be drawn in. It was as if the totem was a strong magnet. The rocks weren't drawn in as though to stick to it like a magnet does, but they were forming a circle, almost. A multitude, too many to count, of the things piled very neatly, like tiny pyramids, around the totem. They ordained themselves like little villages performing some kind of ritual to a great heavenly figure.

I began to feel another presence. Something cold, something dark. Something sinister. Another rock had fallen from the sky. This one, however, was a dark gray and rigid and sharp all over. It towered over its smoother-made counterpart. The stone must have been made from basalt or obsidian, a rock from deep shadow and fire. The jagged, more intimidating face bored out of it seemed to carry a red glow. The monstrous being casted out a shadow forth from its being across the sand and unto the sacred totem and its people, tainting all that touched it. Once the spirit stone became completely smothered in shadow it looked weakened and helpless, and it sunk into the sand and fell over backwards. Put into a sleep. Three counterparts to the obsidian rock rose up from the sand to surround it. The smaller pieces of gravel surrounding it lost their form, and fell, scattered about. Lost causes in the midst of the unknown blackness. I began to feel the same. Cold. My mind became jumbled and distorted. Dark thoughts invaded me. I was poisoned. The dark being drained me of my strength to fight back. I was forced to stand there helpless, and face my fate, whatever it may be. I looked up towards the sky for hope. Hope that something may come and save me. The gravel people suffered in the shadow of the rock's grotesque face. I thought I could hear the tiny rocks screaming, as if they were being ripped particle from particle and rebuilt in the obsidian stone's image. My knees weakened. I found it harder to stand so I knelt down. It's almost as if the shadow's tentacles wrapped around my vital organs and strained them. What was I to do? I looked up again.

At last, my hopes seemed like they have been answered, as six stones were sent from the sky, surrounding our foe. They were built in the same fashion as the first totem that fell, only miniature versions. Even under my stress, I could feel these six stones had great power. Deep down I could feel it. The four spiky minions surrounding the shadow lord began to crack and crumble, and one-by-one they shattered into tiny pieces. I could feel the grips on me lighten up slightly. The six heroes then began their work on the evil-doer himself. Cracks slowly began to materialize from the bottom of the rock. The six hero stones began to glow as their power together began to multiply. Through a great struggle, the cracks began to travel faster and faster up the obsidian obelisk. Light forced its way out the rock, and with a great explosion the evil spirit shattered into pieces! The six heroes stood triumphant. Their duty had been done. A part of me felt, though, that wasn't the last of this. I stood there looking upon the scene of tranquility as the sacred smooth stone rose again. A bittersweet feeling in my gut.

* * *

Almost immediately my eyes filled with light, a blinding light. It felt hot and humid and windy. As my vision came back to me I could see that I was on a beach. The waves washed upon the shore calmly and rhythmically. The gulls above my head sounded off to each other. I could recall seeing an island like this from overhead, somehow. It was as if I had fallen here from the sky, myself.

In front of me there was a canister. There was seaweed still clinging to its sides. The canister looked to be made of a grey metal. I walked over to check how fresh the seaweed was only to notice a trail walking off into the igneous rocky outcropping to my right. Indeed they were large and deep footprints in the sand, and fresh. Easily double my size. I decided to follow them. As I expected, the outcropping was where the lava from the large mountain off in the distance meets the sea. There was hot steam coming off from random places. As I approached even closer, it started to get very hot. Much too hot. I had to turn back.

Before I could turn back, I caught glimpse of a shadowy figure in the steam. He was much taller than me. The figure twisted and turned its face at me. Its red eyes glowed as hot and bright as the lava flowing around him. It was completely silent, save the sound of steaming water. It turned back around and as soon as I had caught glimpse of it in the first place, it was gone. The heat soon became unbearable to me as I turned myself back, and set foot back on the beach.

Walking back to the spot where I found myself I noticed a large stone face on the cliff to my left. I suppose I had regained my ability to look behind me, because I hadn't noticed it before when looking at the canister. The mouth of the face appeared to be a door to something. Door to what? Is this where I came from? At this point I felt these were irrelevant questions to ask. There were more important answers to find.

As I look over to my right there is a brilliant cliff side with another outcropping rising out over the sea. The ocean had eroded a hole out of the rock structure, forming a natural bridge to an odd smooth conical formation of rock rising out at the end. This formation housed what looked to be some sort of apparatus. Right now it was too far to see properly. Leading up to this outcrop, there appeared to be steps. I could walk up them later, for right now someone or something was waving and motioning to me frantically.

I briskly walked over to her.

"Help! Please help me! My village has been attacked!"

She was a small light blue creature with large feet and almost no torso. A creature somewhat like me, I notice, as I looked at my body to compare. I am almost spot on similar, the only difference being color scheme. Her matching mask she wore revealed only her soft yellow eyes, which glowed even in the bright sun. The shapes that made up her entire figure were very angular, like a mechanism of some sort. I noticed much of the same on my person. A green boat floats in the water behind her.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Maku of Ga-Koro," she replies. "It's a village of many great Tohunga."

"Huh? Ga-Koro? Where is this village?"

"It lies between the sea and Lake Naho. Down the coast. Surely you've at least heard of it," she answers.

I shake my head confusedly.

"Well, Turaga Nokama and the other villagers have been attacked! I fear most of it has been destroyed by now!"

"What happened?"

Maku hesitated for a second, looking away, trying to gather her thoughts. "I – I… I was away when the Rahi attacked. When I returned, there were monsters everywhere. They were destroying everything in sight. Nokama barricaded herself and the other villagers in a hut to hide from them, but in its rage the Rahi broke the pump and sent the hut beneath the waves."

Suddenly, somehow, and out of my control I had a vision. I saw the village along with all of its huts made out of seaweed and other various sea-plant life. The villagers were doing their daily duties and going about their lives. Threateningly, a dark monster rises out of the waters. Swiftly, all of the villagers huddled themselves into a small hut. One poor soul gets forcibly launched into the hut by the monster. Then my vision went black. I couldn't see again. Maku's insistent pleading drew me back to reality.

"There is no time. Please help me. My people are in great danger. Will you help me?"

I had too many questions to ask in too little time. I didn't know who I was or what to do and why. But right now Maku needed my help.

"Yes, I will help you," I finally answer.

Even behind her mask, her face seemed to lighten up a little. "Go to Ga-Koro and find Nokama. She is the wisest person I know, and probably has a plan to escape! I will try to find Gali if I can. Gali is the only person who can defeat the Rahi. But, she is on a great quest right now and may be very far away," she admittedly says. "The only way to get to Ga-Koro from here is by boat, please take mine! I will try to find the Toa. Good luck! And when you get there, please tell Nokama I'm safe."

And with that I embarked on my adventure. Deep down I felt it wouldn't be my first.

I boarded the boat and sailed off to Ga-Koro, the waves bouncing beneath my craft.


	2. Ga-Koro

As I sailed along the shimmering coast towards my destination, I kept flashing back to my dream I had before I first woke up. It had felt to have perfectly branded my mind, and I still had no clue what it meant at all. Why? How did I get that vision talking to Maku? Someone, something, somewhere must have been telling me something. Was it some greater being? After all it was only just a dream. A dream. Just a dream. My mind felt left in the void. I could've asked Maku questions but I sat there and went along with her story. I just accepted and went with her pleas. What a fool I was! A basic opportunity arose and I let it slip by. Having thought over it some, the open ocean winds blasting my mask, I realized I didn't feel all too bad about it. Traveling placed a sweet feeling in me. Maybe this is who I really am, or maybe I have been reborn. Maybe the answers just lie within me, and I had a code to crack.

_Or maybe I could ponder this later_, I thought, as a village approached. 

I landed on the calm, sandy shores. I could see dark smoke billowing out from inside the village. Some of the protective wooden stakes surrounding it had either been uprooted or snapped like small twigs, and calmly resting in the water. Off in the distance there is a mask shape carving into a cliff side, water falls coming out of the three bottom holes present. A beautiful juxtaposition for the carnage in front of me.

This surely must be it. A lump welled up in my throat and my heart began to race faster as a tingle sensation rushed through me. A good feeling, but short lived, for I knew it meant danger. I rushed over towards the gate of the village, a harrowing kick in my step. 

The gate itself was very ornate and decorative in fashion, with several carvings of unknown things to me engraved into the stone it was made out of. At the top of the gate there was carved a strange writing comprised of circular symbols with lines and smaller circles etched within. From the back of my mind, I could read out "GA-KORO". How I could do this, I didn't know. But, it wasn't my concern at the time.

Ga-Koro's gate comprised of a weight system to open it. Placing weighted stones of varying size, which all had funny little faces carved into them might I add, into a seashell, the rope it was attached to would raise a large, smooth, oblong stone up, thus opening the gate. It had a small face carved into it as well, at the top, just like my dream.

I smacked myself to snap out of being hypnotized by the damned thing. The bewilderment of the dream to me was beginning to annoy me, and I continued my task. 

I deduced that the circle within the circle at the top-center with two blue stones was the scale. The two blue stones needed to be aligned. After some experimenting with the weighted stones scattered about the sand, I managed to get the door gate open and now had access to the village and its people. 

The village was just as I had seen in my vision. It was made mostly out of plant life. The "floor" being large floating pads, with the dome-shaped huts being made out of similar things plants. If there were any Turaga here, its name was Destruction. Some huts had chunks of varying size taken out of them, or were caving in on themselves as if a weight had been placed on their tops. Most, if not all of the huts were flooded. Seeing it all was both haunting and saddening. The heavy rock in my gut that I called fear and worry was sitting comfortably, and infecting my whole body with its poison. I began to lose some hope and morale. If the Rahi could do this I didn't want to know what it could do to a measly little being like me. I was all by my lonesome as well, and the burden of saving people was on my shoulders.

_A burden I have no problem carrying_, I reiterated to myself. These people needed my help, and help them I would.

I walked toward the largest hut, looking for something, perhaps a clue, I didn't quite know. The flood waters, which reached well above my feet, were strewn with beautiful pink flowers and various other things. On the ceiling there hung a glowing glass container with a strange creature floating inside. A similar one hanging next to it had been shattered in half and its contents emptied. Farthest from me there lie a desk partly submerged in the flood water. Upon it sat a neatly carven crystal. It had a glow all on its own, apart from the sun shining down on it through the hole punched into the wall.

_A "lightstone"_. I picked it up, giving thought to hand it back at a later time to whomever I took it, and left the hut. The Tohunga were still trapped.

There was an out of place looking mechanism near the back of the village. I paced myself over to it to study it, as I assumed it to be the mechanism the Rahi broke, only to hear a mild humming noise. It didn't sound like a bug at all, but muffled and echoing voices of something. I glanced behind me to see a pipe sticking out of the water, something that looked like it used to be the stem of a large plant or perhaps one of these floating pads. It sounded like Tohunga.

I got close and kneeled over. "Hello?" I call out.

Immediately after, all the sound became soundless, and one voice came out of the water.

"Who's there? If you are who I think you are, you must hurry my friend! There isn't any knowing when the Rahi will return. Who sent you?"

"Maku sent me," I replied, not taking immediate notice of her odd comment.

Voices began erupting once more, just as quickly as they had been silenced earlier. Much of them being exclamations of Maku's safety. I could only tell, for her name was mentioned more than quite a few times.

"Silence!" the voice that replied to me earlier popped up again. "We're glad she is safe, but there is not much time! There is a Lightstone in my hut, it will help you see underwater. Move with haste, brave one!"

I clutch the Lightstone a little tighter. "I'll be right back!" was the only thing I could think of to say. Not knowing exactly what to do before I left, I asked the voice. The voice told me the Rahi had smashed the pump, knocking a piece loose and into the seas below. Indeed the middle cog was missing, when I restudied the pump. This would be most certainly a hard find, but not impossible. Next to the pump floated a hut with a small pool that gave access to the waters below. Slung above it, a blue knapsack. Without hesitation or a second thought I grabbed the knapsack and plunged into the ocean below. 

Coldness from the ocean penetrated my armor and body as it enveloped me. It hardly deterred me from my duty, however. I did notice that underneath the waves, the destruction from above was not apparent, like the pool had been a portal into an entirely different dimension. The sea critters were swimming along and plant life was thriving as I assumed it normally would.

_I had not been granted time to look at things,_ I thought.

I swam over towards the direction of the pipe when a small but noticeable glimmer caught my eye. The sunken hut! I approached to see a sorry lot of Tohunga, all crowded around one another and submerged in the shadow of the sea. One began pounding on the window and motioning to me hysterically. She must be the one I spoke with. I must find this piece!

Making use of the Lightstone I had taken, I shined it through the ocean's floor and shimmering waters. I grazed the mossy, plant filled rocks on the floor, looking for any hope. Foggy mud kept brushing up in my face, not making my mission much easier. I squinted my eyes, trying desperately to find it. The headache I received put me under a stress I wish never to relive. But I kept on. I started looking through cervices and gaps between rocks for the missing piece. And what looked like a fish-star or some sort of plant gave off a tiny metallic glint as I passed my stone over it. I reached my fingers down into the gap and as I pulled it out, my eyes grew wide and my heart filled with happiness. The missing piece. I had found it! My struggle gave forth to a great result. I could save them now.

As quick as a fish but not so nimble, I swam back towards the hole I descended in, my lungs parched for air. In my searching I had forgotten that I needed air, so that when my head came out I began gasping and coughing for air with fervor. My body felt almost numb and my mask very heavy. I had used a lot of energy swimming. After all, I did not think I was very used to the act, somehow. I could've blacked out, and I had a feeling I would, but I pushed to stay awake. I had come too far for my body to fail on me. I, as quick as I could, emerged from the pool and trudged with haste over to the pump and placed the cog in its rightful place. I did it. Pressing a bright orange button did the trick as the pump began whirring into action. The hut finally bubbled out of the ocean. The villagers ran out as if they had never seen their village in years. They were back home.

But, just as the village elder was about to thank me, a large creature arose from the ocean as well. The Rahi had returned. Not only were the poor Ga-Koronans yet again in danger, but now I was. The fierce, intimidating creature stood tall in the water, towering over us all by who knew how much. Its yellow eyes were more piercing than its claw pincers looked on its face. To its sides it had mechanisms built for punching its opponents. I also happened to notice behind its pincers was a mask just like ours, only rusted away and appeared to be tainted by some unknown poison.

Before the Rahi could attack us all once more, another creature leaped out of the water with great speed and onto the floating pads in front of us, holding a defensive position.

"Stay back," she utters.

The Rahi began its attack! The blue hero's reflexes are too quick for the Rahi to second guess, though. She brings up her weapons and blocks the beast with great skill. The force of the Rahi's punches seem to force her ever so slightly backwards a tad. Her back is right up against a damaged hut. It punches twice in quick succession, but the hero nearly dodges both.

A great punch as it lunges forward with formidable speed! The hero leapt high into the air with fantastic nimbleness and landed on top of the hut, and she jumped right onto the Rahi's back, driving it right back into the sea. A fierce and ruthless fight it was, indeed, and all of us Tohunga gathered around the edge of the floating pad to look into the ocean, peering for our hero's victory to be confirmed.

Only, to our unfortunate surprise, the Rahi is the first to spring forth from the water. Its mask was missing, however. Slowly, and stunned, it fell to its side to reveal our hero holding up the Rahi's tainted mask. The mask looked quite gruesome to behold.

This blue hero of ours could only be the Toa Gali. The mysterious warrior Maku had told about me earlier.

* * *

After the Rahi had been defeated, all the Tohunga immediately banded together to begin rebuilding their beloved village. Much work remained to be done still and they got to working hard. The Toa could not stick around, and as quickly as she had arrived she had gone. The Rahi was now being tended to by one of the villagers.

"Do not fear, traveler. It is no longer under the dark influence of the Makuta," she whispers to me. "It is resting now."

I was not making noise, but somehow she felt the need to tell me that.

"Rahi can be tainted by the Makuta. Put under his Shadow. Only by removing the mask can they be saved," she continues.

The term Makuta did not feel all too unfamiliar to me, like it had left a dark stain in my brain. The word by its own gave a chill down my spine. I did not want to dwell on it much further, so I left the villager to her duties.

Ga-Koro, a village that I came to in ruin, was now full of bustling life. Ga-Koronans were now all about. Fishing, repairing, making various items. It was a wonderful sight to behold, and very fulfilling.

Before I left, I wanted to speak to the Turaga Nokama. She was the village elder, someone Maku had told me was very wise. 

"On behalf of Ga-Koro, I humbly thank you, brave soul. You are bold and true to your word, and we all owe you our immense gratitude," she tells me. "For once I am glad Maku had snuck out from our village. Otherwise I do not know what our fate would have become."

I gave a grateful nod and bowed to her. "I'm glad I could help."

"I can see into your eyes, little one. They are filled with many questions about Mata Nui. I suppose that answering some is a small payment for your tremendous deeds. So I will offer you the knowledge that I can," she says. She tells me of their astrologer and how she has seen great trouble in the stars above us. "There is great trouble for Mata Nui. The Toa have come for their quest to defeat the Makuta. And here it is a young one like you. A brave adventurer in a troubling time."

There is that dirty word again. Makuta. It does not feel any less cold being said by a wise old woman. I erased it from my mind.

Without hesitation I straightaway ask, "Who am I?"

The Turaga stared at me in great thought. "Someone has great plans for you. You are greater than our current time or your small stature suggests. You could be a hero like the Toa. I do not know."

No luck. Not even a name. Only a clue. After the quest I had completed, though, I was grateful to get even that. A clue. "A hero"? "Like the Toa"? I suppose only time will tell.

"The Tohunga have forgotten their civilization. Not even us old Turaga have records of from the past," Turaga Nokama continued. "The great sea has a mind of its own. And it remembers. It holds and binds Mata Nui together. It watches us all, day and night. It granted a safe landing to the Toa, and brought them to our island."

I stared at her in awe. Her romantic wording of her descriptions confusedly captured me.

"Your past is forgotten. Your future is a clean slate. It seems you must find your own destiny, traveler."

Sensing she had no more knowledge regarding my past self or my self now, I knew that I had to move on to other questions I had resting in me.

"Who is Gali?" came to my mouth first.

"Gali is the protector of the sea. Toa of Water. Her Mask of Power lets her breathe water freely," Nokama answers.

I asked her about Maku as well. She told me she likes leaving the village to spy on a Po-Koronan named Huki, a legendary Koli player. She tells Nokama that she is only going out to practice her boating skills, but obviously Nokama knows better, and forbids her to go. "Her wandering has saved us this time," she admits. "If, by chance, your journeys take you to Po-Koro, tell Huki she is safe. He could be very worried. Word travels quick on this island."

Without much else to say, and much less even on my mind to ask anymore, with other things bogging it down, I bade Turaga Nokama farewell. I finally have gotten answers, albeit some vague, but they're clues, nonetheless. Great clues, indeed. One could perhaps consider them answers. 

Before departing the village itself, I see a villager using some sort of odd contraption that I swore I saw before on the beach where I woke up. I ask her what she is doing.

"I am an astrologer. I watch both the stars and the currents of the water. I observe their changes. Important things are coming to our island of Mata Nui, and many more will happen. I make use of the telescope on the huge cliff. It tells me when and what will happen."

Suddenly very curious, I ask, "How do I use the telescope?"

She tells me how simple it is. The base of the telescope contains pictures, each one pertaining to a certain event. If the stars are just right, they will portray a constellation of one of the events, signaling its coming.

"The Red Star is in every picture. When it is in position, a prophesy could come true here on Mata Nui."

I gave a small nod.

"The future can still change, no prophesy is certain. If you can read the numbers, you can read the future even better."

Another nod.

"Any more questions? The heavens are troubling, and I must chart their fluxes."

This time I shook my head and bade her farewell softly.

Now docked inside the village, I board the boat to sail back to the beach from whence I came.

* * *

I climbed the many, many steps up the tall cliff on the tranquil beach. The darkening evening sky along with the waves' soft crashes gave me feelings of relaxation and peace. I could spend the rest of my life here if I could. But I, of course, couldn't do that.

Once I reached the top I caught sight of my dream. This time realized. There before me was an old mossy shrine, and implanted on it all of the stones.

The six heroes… Toa.

The jagged slab of obsidian… that was Makuta.

But, the smooth one… I didn't know. The name escaped me.

I stared at this shrine a good long time. Taking in all its nooks and crannies. Every thread of moss. Every spike on the Makuta's face. I didn't even realize that night had fallen upon me that I then tore my eyes off of it. Why did this dream haunt me? I considered Nokama's saying…

"Someone has great plans for you…"

Someone _was _trying to tell me something. I recalled my dream from before in its entirety, having connected most of the dots. What was it? I didn't know. But I knew I would find out. 

I turned my attention back over to the telescope, walking over it, pondering interesting thoughts. It looked just the same as the astrologer's version that she was using in her hut. I used my lightstone to study the images at the base. They were all quite different, but they all seemed to tell a story from beginning to end. There was a canister, the fiery tall stranger from before, and Gali. The rest I did not yet understand. What I could tell, though, is that the end of this story the telescope told looked very ominous, indeed.

"The future can still change," I remembered.

I took a look into the green emerald lens of the telescope to look into the heavens. Looking around, I paused when the Red Star came into view. I gaze upon its beauty. Seeing it made me realize that maybe some answers would have to be answered myself, not by other people. That I would have to see things pan out on their own, figure them out for myself.

I almost took that as a compliment.


	3. Ta-Koro

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for the support I've already been given. My plans are to finish off this story and afterward to revise it and fix any errors that I happen to miss. Enjoy this chapter. It's a long one. ;u;_

* * *

I awoke the next morning with my back resting upon the base of the telescope.

"Must've fallen asleep at the telescope last night," I muttered, still a little too groggy.

I recounted the day before. It was clear to me what happened, just not all was congealing or sinking in. It was a series of crazy events, too much to process all at once still, and it was all out of the blue. I only tried assuring myself that it would all come to me in time and connect with me, somehow. I knew deep down it would have to, even if my memory of what happened last night was shot. Perhaps it all got lost in the insanity of the Ga-Koro incident. That's just what I accepted, and I proceeded back down the cliff side. I took one more glance at the shrine, though, which gave me some closure and reassurance for my next adventure.

Today it was overcast, the sun was nowhere in sight. Being so close to the lava-mountain, I couldn't tell if most of the clouds were ash, or just natural clouds. It made no real difference in any case. Just the fact it was cloudy was enough to dampen my soul, as if it was light that gave way to happiness to me. I wasn't depressed, just not happy for some reason. It could've been my drowsiness, I didn't know. Nothing like that kept me from traveling.

At last, I decided to follow the path the tall shadowy figure had taken the day before. His eyes all by his own seemed to burn an image of him in my memory.

The lava flow it had been able to pass through with ease had now conveniently gone. For some reason, this place of fire and brimstone didn't feel as hot as it did before.

Down what looked like a Tohunga-made pathway, all I could see was charred remains and thick, black lava-rock. It all surrounded me, and as I walked deeper into this burnt land, it felt to be getting progressively darker, and the fires and warmth of the lava penetrated the air. It kept my spirits surprisingly high. Before long, I could see a fortress emplacement and what looked to be a great fortified city. To my left was a hideously burnt forest. I thought I could still see residual smoke rising from possible embers still raging therein. The people, this time, were red, among other hot colors.

There were guards patrolling this emplacement I found. They had large staves in their hands, two large prongs jutted out near the top and curved until the sharp tips almost converged. I didn't want to know how that felt being placed against my neck, so I proceeded slowly and with patience. With how these Tohunga were fortified, they looked ready for anything, even the strongest Rahi. As I got ever so closer, though, the guards didn't flinch. I continued, quietly…

"If the gate is down, use the winch room up there," the guard sternly said, motioning to a doorway to the right of the entrance to the lava city. He startled me and I jumped slightly. What startled me even more was how quickly he continued back on his patrol afterward. These soldiers were quite dedicated. He also didn't seem to have any problem allowing me in. Hm.

Going through the doorway led me into a room, in which I immediately noticed a Tohunga looking over what looked to be a model of the island we lived on. There was the mountain, and there were color coded marks on the map, which I assumed to be other villages. The one observing the map was studying it intently and with purpose, not taking his eyes off of it at all. He sported a bright yellow mask which matched his feet, and a red torso. He took no notice of me.

The room looked very much like this Tohunga's living quarters, for a soldier that is. A devout soldier no less. A military maniac. There was a rack coming from the wall for staves, of which three were hanging. Behind the map observer were large circular tomes with embossed images depicting the erupting mountain. Below the pictures read "TA-KORO". I had arrived at another Koro.

Hoping not to disturb him, I tried to sneak by to get to the room in the back, which I assumed to be the winch room. I only took one more step when he turned with a speed I could not believe and shoved me up against his wall as to have all air in my lungs be forcibly removed. His angering glare placed such a fear in my being, I felt incapable of ever feeling any other emotion for the rest of my existence. I only stared back, frightened to death as to what his next move would be. Though, when he had figured out who I was, his eyes became remorseful and apologetic, as well as his expression in his mask. He immediately backed off and brushed himself off nervously.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, traveler. Rahi have been becoming bolder in these troubling days. Nobody in the city believed me until they managed to overrun the Tren Krom Redoubt. Again… I-I'm terribly sorry." He continued to put on this terrible expression to where I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor soul.

"I will be fine," I replied, understanding his trouble and brushing myself off in a similar manner. "But, who are you?"

He looked upon me with strange eyes, but appeared proud to answer the question.

"I am Jala. Captain of the Guard!" He stood pompously in his spot. I seemed to have distracted him from his problems, but then his face grew grim once more, and he walked over toward the window looking out onto his city.

"It's my job to protect Ta-Koro from the Rahi," he continued. He sighed. "I lost a lot of good men that day," referring back to this Tren Krom incident. He turned back to me, walking back towards his map, which now lie directly between us. "But then Tahu arrived. Now we know why these crosswired Rahi are on the move. Our Turaga tells us he is our savior, but I can't believe that wholeheartedly. You can't ever have too much security, traveler."

I sympathized with him. I couldn't imagine losing people to a war against raging beasts. What were Rahi, though, exactly? I know I saw one before, a rather threatening one. I decided to ask him.

"Rahi are hideous beasts," he explained. "They serve the shadowy Makuta and perform his damning deeds, pushing us back further and further. Now we have been pushed back here to our village. Our beloved land used to stretch all the way to the coast. I imagine you saw the Charred Forest on your way in. You can guess who caused that. A once green, peaceful place, destroyed by Rahi." He looked back upon his map. I could tell he was trying to repress something. Either that, or he did not like talking about these things. I was hurt to see him look like this, but he compelled me and engrossed me. It made me want to listen more, and he was continuing at his own pace, so I could tell he was being thoughtful for me and telling his stories.

He went to the window once more, this time looking triumphant over the city he protected so valiantly. "But, we are Ta-Koronan. So we shall never surrender. And now Tahu has arrived, we have even more reason not to. He will lead us against them. They tend to attack when least expected."

"That is why we are always on guard," he continued. "Day or night. No matter the village. I have studied the Rahi extensively, tried to learn their tricks. I've heard that Rahi were once just typical creatures roaming about our island like the other normal creatures do. Until the Makuta got to them, of course. I'm not too certain of that, though," he said with a shake of his head.

He turned back around with a reassured smile on his face. Something perked him up, I assumed.

"Enough about me, though, I've gone on for long enough. Why did you come here?"

Not knowing what to say, I just went with what I originally came here to do. "I came for the winch room, is that it back there?"

Nervous laughter escaped his mouth, "Ah, yes that's it. Just back there."

Just to be considerate, as he seemed to like telling stories, I felt like I should ask him one more question, one that I wanted to ask, anyway.

"What is Ta-Koro, by the way?"

His nervous laughter developed into a more serious chuckle. "A Tohunga of your color surely has heard of Ta-Koro."

I looked down at myself, like I had done before talking with Maku. I, indeed, had red on my torso, and my feet were blue. Hot colors. I was Ta-Koronan? I thought about that briefly, and decided that I didn't want to accept that fully, yet. I just looked back up at Jala and shook my head.

Jala's face turned into one of wonder and confoundment. I guessed I had really stumped this fellow.

"Well…," he muttered scratching the bottom of his mask like he was thinking deeply. He then paced back over to his large window, motioning outwards. I took it that I needed to follow him and look. "This is Ta-Koro!"

What I saw was a fantastic view of his village. The entire thing was built atop a large plateau smack in the middle of the bright, burning lava lake that surrounded it. Small lights from the city caught my eye in wonder and beauty. Some buildings towered up and came to sharp points at the top. It was wonderful.

"The great city in the Lake of Fire," Jala continued. "We live in the shadow of Mangai, the great volcano. You can see the volcano from just about any open space on the island. This here is the fortress guarding the bridge to the city. Surely you've heard of Ta-Koro?"

The only thing that moved on my body was my shaking head. Apparently and clearly I should know, which had me embarrassed to admit my not-knowing. Jala just stared at me, and gave me a funny smile, like I had been acting my memory loss.

"You're a strange one, traveler," he told me.

Without the ability for me to butt in and explain myself, he just continued: "Most of the Tohunga here farm the lava fields up north," he pointed. "Others are lava surfers, they ride the rapids for sport or fun." He rose his fist and clenched it. "We are the most courageous warriors on Mata Nui, and we're not afraid to challenge even the most frightening of Rahi if we must…"

"We cannot face them alone, though," Jala proceeded, "and I don't have faith in the other villages. If they do not join us in the defense, we will surely perish! Toa or none!"

He moved back to his map, leaving me at the window. He paused for a few seconds before speaking up once more.

"We have lost communication with Ga-Koro. I don't have enough Tohunga to send in a recon unit." He turned back to me, a smile on his face again. "You look stout, traveler," he told me. "You should consider a career in the guard."

"Heh," I chuckled nervously in reply. "I'd love to help, but I really must be going." I needed to get back on task.

He nodded, some small disappointment detectable on his face. But, not much. He held his hand out to me. I took it with my own and gave it a nice, friendly shake. Jala had been kind to me. It was only considerate.

"Thank you, Jala," I said, very grateful for the time he gave me. Somehow, I thought his stories would come in handy.

"No problem at all. Thank you for hearing my tale…" he paused mid-sentence. He was pausing for _something_.

Name. My name.

He did not yet know my name. I had none. None I knew. I had to think of something to say. But I couldn't.

"I have no name," I regretfully say, staring off behind him to avoid awkward eye contact.

He chuckled more, "Then I have faith you will find one, traveler." My eyes locked back onto his again. It was a heartwarming sentiment.

"May Tahu protect you, brave one," was the last thing he said to me. And with that I proceeded into the winch room.

I pulled down the large lever and steam sprayed out, startling me. I then watched out an opening above the bridge mechanism as massive stone pillars rose up one-by-one, leading into the town, creating a bridge. Watching it all was just as fantastical as seeing the city itself for the first time.

* * *

I hopped across the stone pillar bridge, being careful not to have too much fun doing so. Deep in my conscious, I could almost recognize vague memories of doing something like this before, because I made it across with ease. I paid no mind to it, though. I had more important things to worry about.

Ta-Koro itself was even more of a hustle-bustle than the Ga-Koronans were rebuilding their town. Multiple Tohunga were out working on things, or conversing with each other. Others were running about. One Tohunga holding some sort of board passed and took notice of me.

"Here's the lava board you asked me to hang on to," as he handed me a lava surfboard. Of course, I didn't ever recall asking someone to hold on to a lava board for me, but the passing Tohunga felt fairly confident in his statement. "Lava surfing can be dangerous, but it sure is fun!" he says as he finally leaves.

I could overhear a couple farmers talking, "The Rahi have overrun the Tren Krom break. Can't farm up there no more!"

Directly next to me was a Ta-Koronan cleaning something, "We have to keep the shrine clean now that Tahu's here. I feel like I'm working all day because of the ash and smoke. But Tahu will bring the Kanohi here. Must keep cleaning."

Near the back of the village I could see a troupe doing some sort of tribal dance which I wasn't familiar with, but was fun to watch. Behind them was an opening that I assumed led somewhere.

Also, I failed to mention before that many Ta-Koronan passing me to do their duty would give me odd or menacing looks, and some would give, what sounded me to be, a comment about me behind my back. A couple examples of these made me feel like I was being made unwelcome in this town, for whatever reason. I did save them, but the people of Ga-Koro didn't feel this unusually unwelcome to me. I wanted to get out of sight as quickly as I could, before someone confronted me face to face. I saw a hut with a flickering light that looked inviting, off to the side. I decided to go inside, hoping its resident would be welcoming to me. Not to mention my curiosity.

I could see a cloaked figure standing before a fire, tending to it. Behind the fire being lit almost ominously was a stone carving of a mask. Specific contours reminded me of the shadowy stranger that came here earlier, though I wasn't certain it was him.

The figure kept tending to his fire, not taking any notice of me. It was as if he was peering into the fire to discover lost secrets or knowledge. His tattered cloak only allowed me to see his, what looked to be, red feet and the back of his head. His overall shape and stature led me to believe that this was the village elder, the Turaga, here. He carried a staff similar to Nokama's, only fashioned out of fire.

Although, before I could get his attention, it seemed that, somehow, he had taken to mine. He turned his body to face me, his bright eyes burning hotter than the fire behind him. He bowed to me, slightly, and spoke.

"You found your way back, after all, hm?" he told me, looking down on me. "You _are_ brave. You should be careful around here. Many remember you. The Ta-Koronan temper burns hotter and swifter than the fires of Mangai. You should be grateful that I even allow you in here."

So that was it, I wasn't welcome here. Clearly I had done something to them before that pissed them off. Only I had no clue what. The feeling it gave me was such a confusing mixture of confoundment and anger it left me at a loss at what to truly feel. I only stood there and took the Turaga's words.

"But," the Turaga continued, "You may find that hope has soothed the tempers of our people and brought them some peace. Believe it or not, hope can be found in the strangest of miracles. Tahu is here." His eyes began to burn brighter, and less hot. Even the somber tone he spoke with perked up at the sounds of Tahu's name. The Turaga told me a tale of how Tahu came here. Its detailed descriptions were so eloquently and vividly worded it was almost like I was there. Like I was having another vision.

I was sent deep into what looked like the Charred Forest Jala had mentioned earlier. He and his guards were lying there in the ash and ember, behind a fallen tree. Waiting for something. You could see Jala's yellow mask peering up over the dead tree, watching. It was dead quiet. Only the tiny cracks and sizzles of continually burning fires and embers could be heard. Even the lakes of lava, a good distance away, could be heard from here. The Turaga's tale tells me of a trap being set. That's what Jala was staring at. Suddenly an explosion is heard behind him! Jala darted around to face his foe, pointing his sharp staff out at it! He only found the tip of the staff near a guard's face, who was now shivering in fear, eyes wider than the sun.

"Sorry," the guard whispers, near fainting.

Jala only puts his fingers to his mouth, making a "shh" motion.

But while he had been distracted, the trap had sprung! Tall spikes of wood surround the tall stranger. Its head darts around in confusion, unaware of what to do. Its first instinct is to escape, and fend for itself, and it sliced through the trap with one fell fiery swoop. It held its fire-sword out in defense and challenge to the guards and Jala. They had nothing else to do but put up the best fight they could, and that they'd do. Gladly.

Jala took up into a war cry. "CHAAAAAAARGE!" he shouts, and the rest of his men joined in, taken in by the adrenaline and euphoria of battle. In this great adrenaline rush, they all run forth at the stranger. The stranger put himself into a defensive stance, and Jala raised his staff above his head, charging the supposed beast with great courage and valiance in his every being. I could see the light of every hopeful Tohunga behind his bright yellow mask in his charge. It was certainly a sight to see.

Only, the red fire-stranger began to swoop down toward Jala. He would surely obliterate him. Just as the great Captain of the Guard and the stranger were about to lock weapons with each other, a great force came upon them. A blast of light was unleashed off to the side.

"STOP!" A voice called out, and all grew dead silent once again. When the light subsided, Jala and the stranger were near face to face, the stranger's sword in the gap of Jala's two prongs from his staff. Jala gulped. The fire-stranger's eyes staring directly into his. I could tell that Jala couldn't detect any noticeable emotion in the stranger, and Jala was very frightened and trembling.

The voice turned out to be the Turaga telling the tale to me. He was the one who rose his staff up and let out the blinding fire-light. He walked forth next to Jala, in front of the stranger, and gave a deep bow.

"Hail, Tahu! Toa of Fire!" he chanted.

Jala stood down and removed his weapon from the lock he had been in with Tahu. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, but when he did his eyes beamed. A smile opened up through his mask and he began chanting along, and broke into tribal dance. The guards who charged in with Jala joined in, welcoming their new hero to Mata Nui the only way they knew how.

The end of his tale broke me out of my trance and back into the Turaga's hut.

"The people are elated," he said. "Tahu finally setting foot here marks a great step into our equally, if not greater, struggle."

He continued on: "However, I have much to do. And little time to do it. I apologize that I don't have much time for you. But if there is anything you'd like to ask of me, I'd be happy to answer some questions of yours."

My instincts kicked in, "How do you and everyone else here know me?" I ask.

"This is hardly the time for joking around, little one," he condescended. "Have you truly forgotten all the great deeds you've performed? The things that drove you away from us?"

Embarrassingly, I looked away. _I'm afraid I have_, I thought. I suppressed that thought to the back of my mind, though, and pressed on.

"Who are you?" I gulped.

The Turaga let out what sounded like an unhappy chuckle.

"I am Vakama," he said. "The Turaga of this village. I am Legend-Keeper, Takara-Leader, He of the Great Firestaff," he held his staff up, "that farms the great volcano, Mangai, at its core," he monologued.

I continued to stand there embarrassed and belittled. I didn't know how to react other than to take note of the information being given to me.

"Have your aimless wanderings made you forget all? I sure do hope you haven't forgotten the Lavaboard I've given you. That was a special gift. Lava surfing is a very special skill, no other Koro can perform such a sport. It would most certainly be a pity if you had," Vakama said, his eyes on fire.

Finally I had a reason to be happy, for I had been given that Lavaboard earlier. Oddly enough, it could fit in my knapsack.

I ask about the stranger, Tahu.

Vakama describes him as a creature from the heavens. He tells me that he's come to aid in the destruction of the tyrant Makuta.

"He is the fiercest of all the Toa. But his descent from the heavens has left him… uncertain. I have told him the Legends, and of the Masks of Power. I have done all I could. Now it is up to him to venture off into the wild, and defeat the Makuta."

After that, Vakama's already distant mood turned into one of disdain and mystery.

"Forgive me," he said, turning back around to his fire. "I have much to do. I'm preparing… Well… Something has come up. Something dark. The stars weave a tale I have not foreseen. Something I do not fully yet understand."

Assuming this final statement of his was an indirect parting call, I gave him a kind farewell and thank you, bowing to him. And with that, I left Turaga Vakama's hut.

* * *

At this point, being left in a town that noticeably disliked me, and with nothing else left I felt like doing, I decided to leave Ta-Koro. Fortunately for me, the guards left the bridge up, and I crossed back over in the same fashion as before.

I passed under the entranceway of Jala's fortress when the thought dawned on me to go look through the Charred Forest both he and Vakama told me about. A land full of death intrigued me, I supposed. I was in the mood, anyway.

I hopped up the tiny bridge into the forest.

It really was a land of death and ash. If this was the Rahi's goal, they couldn't have accomplished it any better. It was the same as I had seen in the vision Vakama gave me. It was almost too much. Too much to the point where I had gotten lost venturing into the burnt trees. I didn't know where to go. Right? Left? Forward? All the dead trees looked the same!

Should I go this way? No. More trees.

This way? Even more trees.

How about this way? Have the dead trees gotten denser?

After some anxious filled time, I finally found my way out. I took a massive gasp of air and exhaled slowly. Because of being distracted by being lost, I noted I didn't do much exploring.

_Come to think of it, there were X's all over certain trees. Maybe I should use that same strategy_, I thought.

With that in mind, I ventured back into the forest to explore.

But, lo and behold, a Tohunga I had not seen before was pacing slowly in front of me. Apparently, he hadn't noticed me either.

I ask him who he is and what he was doing.

"I am Kapura," he said. "I am practicing."

I cocked my head and squinted my eyes in question.

"Are you the Makuta?" he asked.

Somehow only his question makes me really wonder who this Makuta being is. I had figured out myself that he was some sort of dark creature, and at least one of the causes of the Rahi causing problems on our island. But for that I had no real confirmation. So I asked him.

"I suppose if you do not know what it is, then you cannot be it," said Kapura. "Jala tells me of his presence in this forest and tells me to be careful. Makuta is everywhere, he says. He is talking about the Rahi, though. Monsters. Beasts. Things you see. But Makuta is here. He is Destruction. He destroys things. That is how he becomes strong."

Suddenly, being in the forest gave me a chill, and a strong one. Even the heat of Ta-Koro, the heat that warms the heart and spirit and the heat that spreads throughout the region, did not help. I became vulnerable and uncomfortable. So much to the point where I had toned out the rest of Kapura's voice while staring off into death. Only when he had finished speaking did I break my trance and come back to him.

"What are you doing?" I unknowingly asked again.

"Practicing," he repeats without irritation. "Vakama tells me to pace slow. Even if I am slow I can be faster than the others. Jala tells me I am silly. I still come here. I practice often."

This whole time we've been conversing, he had been pacing about. Just practicing. And this whole time, watching him, he had disoriented me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are where you are," Kapura said. "If I practice more, I can be where I am not. I can feel it. Where I am, it's hot. And it's cold where I'm not. I think I can feel it. I must practice more."

"This island has many places to visit," he continued. "I want to see them all. Nobody likes travel here. Mata Nui is very big."

Even behind his cryptic messages, his attitude certainly connected with me. Finally another traveler. I wasn't alone. But he kept talking:

"Turaga Vakama tells us that in the beginning of time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui fell from the sky," Kapura noted. "And landed here."

Mata Nui. The Great Spirit. I remembered. I remembered the dream. The spirit totem. It had a name. The Great Spirit Mata Nui. Its warm name had true meaning to me now, not just the name of our island. I couldn't sit and praise the discovery, though. Kapura was still talking.

"Makuta became mad, and attacked the Great Spirit. He sent his monsters out to control the world, and make the Tohunga his slaves," he said.

"Vakama told us to wait for more falling stars. He said they'd save us. I think I saw one fall while I was practicing. It landed on the beach," he continued.

He told me to speak with Vakama if I wanted to know more and he wouldn't speak any more. Having already spoken with him, I bade him farewell. His pacing wore me down, and I no longer had the energy to deal with venturing into the forest. It was getting late, as well. I remembered that Nokama had asked me to go to a place called Po-Koro, and tell a person named Huki that Maku was safe.

Walking back through the outskirts of the land of fire, the smoky air cleared out and I could bear witness to the night sky once more. The darkness made me sleepy. I saw the boat still docked on the beach. It would be good enough. I climbed aboard and I lie down, looking at the night sky. The Red Star still shone brightly above me. My journey will first take me to Ga-Koro, tomorrow.

_The sailor there will certainly know where to go_, I thought.

I spent some time that night thinking over Ta-Koro. Jala. Vakama. Kapura.

It's fantastic how a resolved mystery can open so many others.

I fell asleep that night with an uneasy, but eager feeling in my gut.


End file.
